creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Who Am I Again?
Who am I again? I fail to remember your name. In fact, I keep forgetting my name. What was it again? Every time you come to visit me you remind me. I lack 'long-term memory', you'd say. There's 'something wrong with my head'. Your name... started with a J, right? Jeffrey? Josh? Joseph? I keep forgetting; I can't remember. You'd say they'd keep me in this room, for I am unpredictable. Why is that? You seem to know me very well, so why does everyone else not? Did I do something wrong? I do not know why, but I feel as if I am dirty. Covered in something. ''It is a bit disgusting that I could not clean myself off at first, but I think it was even worse to not even know what I was covered in. Did I spill something at the time? What is sticky, but also red? It may be some strawberry soda, but that doesn't seem likely; it is too thin. What else is red...? Ah, I know! Blood! Yes, I was covered in blood! It's not there anymore, but I ponder why it was in the first place. Now that I have remembered a bit, I wonder if I can figure out exactly where I am? I know for a fact that they keep the doors locked at all times, for I have tried to open one quite a few times in the last few moments. The walls are so blank, so pale. It bothers me. At least the bed was nice and comfortable, in my standards. I was hoping there would be a window or two, for now I have forgotten what the sun looks like, dear me! Hopefully, you can tell me stories on it later. These generous women named Nurses come in and give me food. There are other nice people- they're named Doctors- who will occasionally come in and put a jacket on me if I'm not on my best behavior. They said it is to keep me warm, but it is so restraining that I think it is some form of punishment Luckily, they remove the jacket when I sleep, and instead give me little white beads with a glass of water. What are they called again? Something like, Sedv-? Sede...? Sedatives! They are called sedatives. Or, at least, I am fairly certain. The nurses explained to me those beads are like sleeping pills, and it will help me rest easier. The Doctor allows me to look at myself in my mirror when my memory lapses. Unfortunately, it is not always there in the room with me, but I like it when my mirror is with me. The only reason why they keep it out of my room is so I do not get hurt. Very thoughtful of them, huh? When I get to look at both my mirror and at you, it is almost like staring only at the former. We look so much alike. The same vibrant green hair, the same shining, honey-yellow eyes. You are like my reflection. The Doctors never let me talk to all the other people my age. It is such a shame, too. I do not remember exactly ''who ''is here, but that does not mean I do not want to ''know who is here. They tell me that they might get hurt, or, more specifically, I may hurt them. I found it hurtful to hear at first. Do I really hurt people? I have not seen Mommy or Daddy in a while now, nor have I seen Sister or Brother. This is only assuming I used to have people like that in my life. I am merely going off what you have told me. Where are they? It seems like you are the only one who ever visits me, if you re telling me the truth. Oh, wait! I remember a bit of something. The last time I can recall seeing them was for my fifteenth birthday. All was dark, save for the fifteen candles that were made just for me to blow out. I was entranced. And then I snapped. I cannot say why- better yet, I do not know why I did what I did. As a matter of fact, what did I do? I think...I think... Oh, yes! I remember everything now, ''Jonathan! ''Your name is Jonathan! Oh, how I have missed you so much! I spared your life, did I not? It was unfair how they treated you, my only family. Even if we are not biologically related, you are the only one who understands me for...me. That is why they all deserved what they got. It was an amazing birthday present, to finally see it go down in flames. Forget me not, okay? I am still having trouble remembering... Wait, who am I again? Category:Mental Illness